Field
Embodiments relate generally to communication devices. Example embodiments relate to illuminable visual indicators for communication devices that may be used in data center port management, digital diagnostics, and other similar applications. Further embodiments relate to communication devices including sensors configured to detect physical input at the communication device.
Relevant Technology
Data centers play an integral role in providing many computing services. Data centers may include thousands of host devices, such as host computers, switching hubs, network routers, or switch boxes. Communication modules, such as electronic or optoelectronic transceiver or transponder modules, may be connected to these host devices. Some host devices include multiple cages and can, therefore, accommodate multiple communication modules simultaneously. Many communication modules are pluggable, which permits the modules to be inserted into and removed from a cage or a port of the host devices. Cages of the host devices may include latches for engaging the module to prevent accidental release. Some communication modules include a handle, which will allow the modules to be inserted into and/or removed from the host device cage or port by way of the handle. Where the module is engaged by a latch, the handle may allow a user to disengage the latch by pulling the handle.
Each communication module typically communicates with a printed circuit board (PCB) of the host device by transmitting and/or receiving electrical data signals to and/or from the host device PCB. Data signals can also be transmitted by the communication modules outside the host device as optical and/or electrical data signals. Transmitting data signals outside the host device may be done via cables plugged into a port of the communication module.
In a data center, thousands of cables may be employed to interconnect the host devices. Some cable connections may be made using active communication devices such as active cables. Active cables include communication cables with communication modules at one or both ends of the communication cables. One particular active cable may include optoelectronic modules connected to one or both ends of an optical cable. The communication modules at one or both ends of the communication cables may be plugged into ports of the host devices. The communication modules of some active cables include handles, which are often described as “pull tabs.” The communication modules of such active cables may be inserted into and/or removed from ports of host devices by way of the handle.
Frequently, data centers do not have accurate maps of the thousands of cable connections between ports of the host devices. In some instances, if a host device or communication module issues an alarm that something has gone wrong, finding an exact port on an exact host device may be a time-consuming process. Furthermore, cables are often kept in large bundles of like-colored cables that may be difficult for a person to follow from one end to another.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.